


Life in the Power Grid

by LoveGems1



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: What if there is life in the Power Grid? What would be the Power Rangers reactions?
Relationships: (Past)Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott
Kudos: 1





	Life in the Power Grid

"So what! You don't get to pick when you come and go! Death needed you in his time of need, and none of you were there. Time, Fighter, General, and I were there for him. I don't care if Death is apart of your group. You left him in a fragile state. Where were you?" A man rips into a group before him, and Death behind him. Death has watered down his face and hides his face in the man's shirt. 

"Shield, I appreciate your protectiveness over Death, and you being there for him when we couldn't. Death, we can explain why, but you have to trust us, it was for your protection. We can explain, but it needs to be alone. Death, please." A woman begs Death. Another woman walks over to her and punches her.

"Time!" The group shout. The other woman gets up and looks at Time with shock. Time looks at her with a revolting glare. Two other women come in the middle of the two. 

"I'm so sick and tired of hearing you come up with excuses, Cheerful. You all fucked up, and now you're paying the price for it. Death is strong when all are together. You weren't there when he truly needed you. Shield was, and he will always shield Death from anyone, he thinks he needs to." Time tells Cheerful. The two women glare at each other.

"Enough." One says as everyone falls silent. Death looks at him with a hurtful and sorrowful look. They look at each other, and people know that they're talking to each other. Shield stays where he is in front of Death. Cheerful looks at Death with a hopeful look. Death looks at Leader. He knows that Leader will understand why.

"The Council of the Ancient want you back. Spy, Protector, Demon, and Shadow got wing of it, and Cheerful thought that we should take care of them now. We manage to take the minor places. We came back, knowing that they will come for you and the major places with act reckless. I'm sorry that we left you in your time of need, but we also wanted to protect you from the Council of the Ancient." Leader tells Death. Death reaches for his Leader, and Leader holds his hand. 

Leader pulls Death to him and lets the man cry. One of the women that were between Time and Cheerful got to Death. Glowing yellow comes from her hands. Death shields away from her, causing her to swallow up. Death reaches for her. The yellow glow was gone. A shadow surrounds them, and Death smiles. 

"It'll take time, and Time is right, I'm powerful if we're all together. I love you, Healer, but please, touches hurt for a while." Death tells Leader while smiling at Time and Healer. Healer kisses his cheek and heals what she can for Death. 

"Shield, thank you for taking care of Death. I know that you two are close and how protective you are of him. Thank you for being the best friend that you are." Leader tells Shield, and Shield nods in understanding. Leader picks Death up in bride style and frowns at the lightness Death is. 

A couple months later, Death sees Time, Fighter, General, Spy, Protector, Demon, and Shadow, Shield, Healer, and others are lying on the ground dying, or dead. Leader died, saving Death. Death looks around and sees Cheerful looking at him with hopeful eyes. He wanted to scream and cry, but Death turns his back. Death raises his staff and mutters words. A flash of light appears. 

Tommy wakes up from the dream and sighs. He knows that it will take a while to get used to being in a body again, but he can. He was the first to gain Death, taken Death away, and now the last to regain Death. Tommy squirms, but an arm around his waist holds him still. He turns and sees his husband. 

Tommy turns and watches his husband sleep. Tommy pounders if he should kill his husband, or reward him. Tommy decided to repay his husband. Tommy leans in and kisses his husband's chest. Tommy straddles his husband's hips and lowers himself onto him, as hands go to Tommy's hips to support him. Brown eyes see dark eyes opening. Tommy continues to ride, even after his organism. His love tries to switch them, but Tommy forces his husband down. 

Once Tommy's done, he gets on his back and spread his legs open. The husband licks his hole and makes Tommy cum. The husbands continue their lovemaking. Once they're done, the other man sees the most amazing thing. He sees purple eyes. Blue sees Purple and kisses him hard. 

"You're back! I've missed you, my love!" Blue tells Purple. Tommy laughs at his husband as he squeals when his husband picks him up and spins him around. He lays Tommy down and cuddles with him. 

"I've missed you, and so has everyone else." The man tells Tommy softly. Tommy turns to him and looks at him with pure love. Death loves this man with all his might. Sure that his husband has faults and issues, but who doesn't, plus with what had happened, he's sure that the man would want him close.

"I've missed you as well as Leader. You've got to tell me how things have been. Who else is left that doesn't remember Jason?" Tommy asks his Red. Jason's eyes flash red, and Tommy cuddles into him. He knows that Leader and Death are close, but so is Tommy and Jason. The thing people and the Power Rangers don't understand is that the Power Grid has life in the Grid. People like Leader and Death.

They are what their title stands, Leader is a leader. He's in charge of making things work, as Time is that time. She's in charge of controlling time. There are so many Power Ranger counterparts, and Death knows them all, as they are all his friends. Leader has Death, Healer, General, Doctor, and Brains as his advisers. Leader and Death are married and have adopted small little lives, trying to be big and bad. The kids don't like each other, but they get alone well enough to keep each other alive.

Death always laughs when Leader tries to tell them to stop. Leader, Death, Healer, and the rest all have counterpart's outside the Power Grid. There are the Power Rangers, who don't know or accept them, as Jason and Tommy help the Power Grid with their other halves. Jason and Tommy are the only two that allowed their counterparts as Death and Leader. Tommy got Shield and Fighter to be open with their equals. However, Wes and Eric are still oblivious to Shield and Fighter.

Tommy's eyes closed but open them when he feels the bed moving. He looks and sees Jason gone, but Healer, Shield, and Strength surrounding him. He smiles for Trini, Wes, and Kendrix like Tommy as much as Death, Healer, Shield, and Strength like each other. Shield will always be by Death's side, while Healer and Strength help Death carry his burden. The four get up and get downstairs. Tommy sees Shadow, Zack, Time, Jen, and Light, Leo all downstairs, along with Brians, Billy, Love, and Support, Kat and Tanya, Balance and Rock, Adam and Rocky all waiting for him. He brightens when he sees Spy and Demon, Karone, and Ryan. 

He jumps in Demon's arms, and Spy rushes to hugs him. The last time he saw Demon and Spy, Cheerful, Kim, was torturing them. She made him watch as she killed the two very slowly. Demon, Spy, and Shield were the ones that were the closes to Death outside the team groups. Death has Leader, Healer, Balance, Rocky, Shadow, and Brains. Love and Support are his friends, but they aren't close to him. Demon and Spy, before their death, protected Death from Cheerful. They didn't like her from the start and tried to get Death away from her.

Cheerful knew that they didn't like her, and she made if very clear that she didn't like them. Spy and Demon are married to Observer, Zhane, and Firefighter, Carter. That is what's different from the Power Grid to the real world, is that Cater, and Doctor, Dana, more Dana is married, while in the Power Grid, Firefighter and Demon are together. Doctor and Healer are married, while Trini and Zack are together, and Shadow and Brains are together. Billy married the Blue Alien Ranger. 

A chuckle is heard, and Death sees his kids. Smarts, Justin, Tech, Ethan, Singer, Kira, Drawler, Trent, and Runner, Conner, are there. Tommy runs and pulls his kids to him. Leader sees tears, and so did the four. The kids love Death and were hurt that he didn't come back with them. They cried to Leader and Leader told them gently, that Death used so much power, that he was still recovering. Death sees Dead, Life, Live, and Heart. Dead, Chase, Life, Lauren, Live, Jayden, and Heart, Emily, are all together. Lauren and Tommy are the "parents," and they maintain a close relationship with each other. Death's older than Life, and he will always protect Life. Life and Live are siblings, in and out of the Power Grid. The two are Death's adopted children, while Dead works with Death. Dead knows that Death suffers without saying a lot. 

The actual parents are Death and Leader. Leader takes over for Life in that aspect of the ruling. Leader is typical with General, Taylor. Leader wants Shield and Protector, Mike, to guard Death and Life. Shield for Death and Protector for Life. Death is greeted with warm hugs and smiles. Life, Live, Heart, Big Sister, Mia, Detection, Kevin, Playful, Mike, and Hands, Antonio, are there as well. Hands and Live are together, as well as Antonio and Jayden. Life and Sister are together as well as Lauren and Mia. Life and Death are daughter-father to each other, and Life is happy to have her dad back.

Death goes to his husband, and Leader kisses him. Love in their eyes, making Love giggle. Support giggles with Love. Death smiles at all of them, making Tommy happy that Death is comfortable and have the support. Jason and Leader know that Death and Tommy are similar to their refusal to ask for help. Death sees Door, Summer, and smiles. He goes to her and kisses her forehead. He knows that she's struggling with the Power Grid and how Cheerful is forcing her to make her open the doorway. Seal, Dillion goes to his partner. Door and Seal help Death and Life out when it comes to the Power Grid.

Leader watches his love talking to everyone that loves him. Healer and Doctor are giggling that Firefighter and Demon are fighting again. The door opens again, and the Power Rangers are coming in. The Power Rangers look to Jason and Tommy, then to themselves. The counterparts are looking to the "parents" of the group. Tommy hides in Jason's shoulder. The wounds are still fresh for him, and Leader and Shield are angry with the group.

Shield steps in front of Death and Leader. Protector beside Shield. Jason is the only Power Ranger that knows the truth after Leader beat the shit out of Jason. Leader was pissed that Jason would take Cheerful side and not Death's. Shield and Protector had to hold Tommy back when Leader and Jason were fighting. Tommy broke free and stood in front of Jason to protect him. Tommy smiles at Leader and tells him that it's okay to be angry at him, but killing him would not solve anything. 

Doctor helped Jason with his injures, as Healer refused to help. Shadow, Brains, Love, Support, Balance, Rock, and Bear, Aisha, are supporting Tommy/Death. Jason got an explanation from Truth, Gemma, while Lie, Gem was teasing him, until Racer, Ronny, smacks him. Jason looks at Tommy and pulls him into a hug. Jason lets Leader emerge inside of him, making him one. The others are shocked by this, as Tommy got teary eyes when this happens. Jason and Leader want Tommy and Death. Leader told Jason that Death is inside of Tommy.

Jason/Leader smile as he sees his husband with a relief washing over him. Jason knows that Tommy loves the lives of the Power Grid and will do anything for them. Shield, Demon, and Spy are always around him. Healer, Shadow, General, and Reason, Madison, are around Leader. Jason got to know everyone's counterpart and was and is amazed by their twin. Trainer, Hunter, and Samurai, Cam, got the parties ready for any type of danger. Sword, Blake, and Skater, Shane, show Jason what Leader does.

The only thing that that's not here is Cheerful. Jason asked bout Cheerful, causing Time, Spy, Singer, and Little Sister, Ashley, to growl. Shield, Observer, Drawler, and Space, Andros, to hold them back. Friend, TJ, and Gutsy, Cassie, told Jason that Cheerful caused Death so much suffering, by killing them, and making Death sacrifice himself to protect the Power Grid. Jason nods in understanding. 

Leader tells Jason what they feel about Cheerful, and Jason laughs. He indicates to Leader that their counterparts don't like Cheerful's other self either. Flyer, Joel, Swimmer, Chad, Active, Kelsey, Nature, Maya, and Nurture, Alyssa, told Jason, that Tommy is loved amongst the Power Grid. Death and Tommy are irking similar, that it confused the lives in the Power Grid like no tomorrow. It irritates Mechanic, Damon, Overachiever, Kai, Soccer, Carlos, and Speaker, Cole, to no end. They are loving but can be an asshole. Jason smirks at Tommy. Tommy would look at him with a confused look and shrugs. Love and Like, Katie, would laugh. 

Jason feels an arm on his shoulder and sees Fighter next to him. Jason puts Tommy behind him, and Time, Little Sister, Gutsy, and Nurture huddle around him. Jason considers the Power Rangers and can see the confusion. He sees them looking at their counterparts and then each other. Wes is the first to notice that Kim's counterpart isn't here and that the females are glaring at Kim, even Aisha's match.

He sees his counterpart staying with Tommy, and Jen's equal holding his hand. He sees Eric's and Taylor's significant others have rings, as there are two little children that Wes hasn't seen, and sees Tommy having purple eyes, unlike his brown eyes. He looks at Eric, who looks at him with confusion. The Time Force Reds share a shrug. 

"War, Unknown stay with Tommy." Jen/Time tells the kids. War and Known go to Tommy. Jen looks at her husband's counterpart and smiles at him. She knows that Wes and Shield are almost identical, that Time looks at Like with a look, causing Like to laugh. Like is a sister to Time, and the two are always together. During the reunions Like tag-teams with Love and the two cause mass panic amongst them. Death will ever get a kick out of it. 

"What're you doing here? How did you find us?" Jason asks the group, and Kim looks at Jason with hurt. She knows that Jason and Tommy are together, and they didn't tell her. Kim should be significant enough for them to discuss these things. She wants their friendship with her big brother and ex-boyfriend back. She wanted Tommy back. 

"We found a hidden door, and we wanted to see where the door goes. It leads us to, wherever we are, and to you and Tommy." Kat tells the Zeo Gold and sees her counterpart with Mike's counterpart when Love and Protector got together after Dino Thunder. Kat and Mike are not together. Love and Protector talked over the course of the reunions, and their feelings have grown. The two made being together possible for the lovers. 

Love lives in Mirinoi with Protector, Light, Strength, Nature, Overachiever, and Mechanic. Spy lives in Mirinoi, as well, but she travels. She makes sure that there is no threat to the galaxies. The InSpace team works with the Lost Galaxy if there is trouble. Death and Leader always want the teams to work together if a team needs help. It helps the crews to get to know each other. 

Love sees her counterpart being surprised by Love's and Protector's love for each other. She knows that Kat had a crush on Tommy, but that's not Death's and Loves relationship. The two are good friends and nothing more. Love had a crush on Protector for quite some time, and the feelings were reciprocated. 

Death/Tommy hugged her in congratulations. The two were happy for Love and Protector. Leader would just laugh at Tommy and wraps his arms around the man. Death smiles at couples. The Power Rangers see their counterparts with either the same or different people, and they smile. They can see that their matches are similar but very different than their own world. 

"I have a question," Wes tells the group. People look to Wes. Leader nods. The counterparts had guessed Wes figured it out, and want to know more. The way Wes is and the way 

"Are you their counterpart, or are you, Jason?" Wes asks the first Red. Wes sees Jason/Leader smiling, and Tommy/Death hitting him in the arm. Time and Like giggled at the pair, and Love glares at Leader. She knows what he was doing, and Death stopped him from doing it. 

"What's wrong with you? Do you have to be an asshole to do that to our counterparts? Just because you emerged with Jason, Leader, and Tommy with Death, our matches don't know or aren't open to the idea." Love lectures Leader. Wes nods in understanding, and Kat's wide-eye. Protector wraps his arms around Love and kisses her.

Death smiles and leans into his husband. Both parties are uncomfortable with the two. There is a knock on the door, and Shadow opens the door. He looks at the person on the other side. In front of him is the heart of all problems. He glares at the person with distrust and moves to let them in. Brains hearing Shadow's mutters goes looking for him.

Brains tell Leader about the guess. Leader looks like he wants to lash out, but Death is refraining him. The teams tense up, while Death looks at the person, with wonder. He knows that something changed inside of the person, but doesn't know what. 

Cheerful looks at them and gives Leader her morphor. Leader takes it and looks at her. She knows that she will never be a Ranger again, and for what's it worth, she didn't want the Power. It's too addictive. Death gives her the morphor and hugs her. It will still be a long time, but they will eventually get back to being friends. 

Kim looks at herself and sees Tommy/Death. She knows that she has hurt him, but she wants Tommy to be happy. Kat smiles at Tommy/Death and sees a happy, healthy man, with a man that loves him. Kat takes a look at Mike, and the idea isn't too bad. He's a sweet guy to be around. Mike looks at her and nods, wanting to try it.


End file.
